


Home?

by Casey_Willcocks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Willcocks/pseuds/Casey_Willcocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Titus hadn't have shot Lexa, things may have turned out rather differently. An unexpected visitor for Clarke and a farewell between her and Lexa make her realise where her heart should lie. </p>
<p>Or Titus isn't a dumb ass and has control over a trigger on his gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home?

"Clarke. You need to leave. If you don't go back home, you'll end up either getting yourself killed or Lexa. I can't risk that. I will help you get back safely but you will not be treated so kindly if you are seen trying to enter Polis again."

"No Titus. Lexa has made it clear that I can stay for a little while. And I don't have a home, so there's no use escorting me back to Arkadia, they see me as a traitor. They'd kill me before I even got to the gates." 

"You belittle yourself too much Clarke. You are Wanheda."

Clarke let out a sigh at her name.

"Yea, well that title has only ever bought me trouble. I'm just Clarke."

" You've never been just Clarke, and yet sadly Lexa saw you as nothing more than Clarke. I will help you get back to Arkadia, but I cannot promise your safety after you enter through the gates. It may not be home but it's as close as you're going to get down here Wanheda." 

Clarke made her way to the balcony, Arkadia just about visible still. 

"What if home isn't a place, but rather a person?"

Titus joined her on the balcony, sighing at her words.

"Lexa, she needs to focus on being the Commander. I'm sorry Clarke, but I cannot let you hinder us anymore..."

Titus withdrew a pistol, nearly identical to the one Bellamy had shown her all those months ago outside the dropship. But she couldn't think about that now, she had a gun aimed at her chest. She stumbled backwards, into the room, knocking over a vase from the table behind her. 

"Titus. Please, let's talk about this."

"There's no more to talk about Clarke."

"I'll go. Right now. Just put the gun down, please."

"I can't take the chance. If I shoot you, I know for definite that you won't come back here, to Lexa.

The vase must have grabbed someone's attention, as Clarke heard Lexa's voice growing closer, but she was talking to someone. Titus pushed Clarke to her knees, aiming the gun close to her head. Her breathing was so heavy that she was surprised Titus couldn't hear it.  
"Wanheda, I didn't want for this to happen, but you gave me no choice..."

Manoeuvring the gun, ready to shoot, the door burst open, delaying Titus from pulling the trigger. Both turned their heads towards the figure in the doorway and she couldn't quite believe who she was looking at.

"Bellamy...?"

"Put the gun down." He spoke, raising his own gun at Titus, but neither made the next move.

"I said... put the gun down." Bellamy took a step closer, but Titus only pressed his gun further into Clarke's hair line.

"Bellamy. Don't take another step, or I will shoot her."

"Titus?! What is the meaning of this?"

Lexa appeared from behind Bellamy, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. 

"I'm sorry Lexa, but she's a danger to your life. She must die so you can live."

"Titus. If you attack Clarke, you attack me. So put the damn gun and step away from Clarke."

Reluctantly, Titus stepped back, lowering the gun from Clarke's head. 

Clarke scrambled to her feet and ran up to Bellamy, who protectively wrapped his free arm round her small torso. He looked down at her as she looked up. "You okay?" He mumbled, only for her ears to hear. Clarke nodded her head as she gripped onto his jacket with her fist, wrapping her other arm round his lower back. 

Lexa glanced at Bellamy and Clarke, before shaking her head and walking out.

"Get to your quarters Titus, before I change my mind and have you executed..." She spoke as she glided through the door and up to her room. 

Titus, with his head hung low, brushed past Clarke, who was stood partly in front of the doorway. "I'm sorry Wanheda."

Through gritted teeth, Clarke replied "Don't call me that," before closing the door behind Titus. 

She left Bellamy's grasp, heading back to the balcony where Titus had first pulled out the gun. She soon felt a protective presence behind her, causing her nerves to calm.

"You know, it would have been pretty ironic if Titus had of shot me," Clarke spoke out, with almost a hint of laughter and a shake of her head.

"Why?"

"The gun, it was just like the one you had back when we were living in the dropship. I never would have thought that surviving the radiation would be the least of our worries back then."

"Well, me and Lexa stopped him before he could hurt you- he didn't hurt you did he? I swear to God if he di-"

"No, I'm fine Bell."

"Seeing you kneeling on the floor like that, it reminded me of when we went to that bunker where we found the guns. I was kneeling just the same in front of Jaha. And I wanted to give up, I told him I couldn't fight any longer. I don't want you to ever feel like that Clarke." 

Clarke didn't know what to say. Her mother had always told her that some people won't say 'I love you' everyday, but instead tell you to 'be careful' or in Bellamy's case 'are you okay'. But it had never really occurred to Clarke that maybe Bellamy loved her, because she had repressed her feelings for him for so long, and she knew that after she had gone back to Arkadia with Octavia to try to save the Skikru, Bellamy didn't love her. Not anymore anyway. 

"I need to talk to Lexa..."

"Don't be too long. We need to leave before the blockade is put into place."

"I won't be. I just want to say goodbye. Anyway, no one will attack me, we'll be fine." She gave Bellamy a quick side hug before walking towards the door.

"Stay here. I'll be no more than five minutes." Bellamy gave her a quick nod before she disappeared out the door.

\---

"Lexa?"

"Clarke? Hey, look I'm sorry about Titus. I don't kn-"

"I came to say goodbye, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my ass back there. For giving me a temporary home, but I have to leave now."

"Where are you going to go Clarke?"

Clarke simply smiled, quickly glancing at her feet and then back to Lexa.

"Home."

"I thought you said you had no home?"

"Until now, I thought that home was a place. Four walls, a roof, a front door... But I now know that it can also be person's arm."

Lexa looked on at Clarke, slightly confused, until, "Bellamy...?"

"Yea. And I'm sorry Lexa. I really am. And I'm so grateful for everything you have given me, but it's time for me to go home. And home is wherever Bellamy is. And that's not here. I wish it could be, but you're Heda, and you must focus on leading your people into peace."

Lexa simply nodded, at a loss for words, and extended her arms out for Clarke.

"I know it's not quite Bellamy, but,"

Clarke cut her off, throwing her arms around Heda. 

"May we meet again, Heda."

"May we meet again, the mighty Wanheda..."

With that, Clarke headed out of the door, and out of Lexa's life. 

As Clarke shut the door and turned around, she was face to face with no other than Bellamy.

"What are you-were you eavesdropping?"

Bellamy just shrugged his shoulders and began to laugh at her confused expression.

"I thought I told you to stay in my room."

"Since when did I ever listen to you?" Bellamy winked, causing Clarke to thump his shoulder. 

"Ow!"

"Really Bell?"

"I feel blessed, oh my." 

"What are you talking about?" Clarke laughed.

"The Wanheda just punched me!" Clarke froze up for a second, but quickly shook this strange feeling off, but it wasn't quick enough.

"If it means anything, you're still just Clarke to me."

Clarke smiled up at him, wrapping her arm round his back as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Let's take you home."

"I'm already there," Clarke glanced at him, as he kept his gaze in front of them. 

"Oh, I know. I heard," he gave her a grin as she shook her head with laughter.

\---

Lexa stood on her balcony, watching Clarke and Bellamy leaving through the gates of Polis. Her arms were wrapped tightly round him and his round her, and she couldn't help the single tear that had escaped. 

"I'm sorry Lexa." 

"Please Titus, just don't. I could tell all along that it was Bellamy. It's always been Bellamy for Clarke, even when she didn't realise it. But I did."

Titus went to reply, but Lexa spoke again.

"Those two must be protected at all costs. If anyone attacks either of them, they attack me."

"I'll spread the word Heda."

"And if anyone attempts to defy me, I will personally hand Skikru their head on a stick as a souvenir..."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kind of came to me the other day. I ship Bellamy and Clarke, although I still love(d) Lexa as a character and her and Clarke's relationship. But Bellarke is endgame :) 
> 
> At least this way Lexa didn't die.


End file.
